S. Scott Bullock
| birthplace =Santa Monica, California, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actor | yearsactive = 1984-present | spouse = | website = http://www.scottbullockactor.com }} Stuart Scott Bullock (born May 7, 1956), best known as S. Scott Bullock, is an American voice actor Bullock is best known for his role as Eddy "Edgar" the Jersey Cow in Barnyard: The Original Party Animals and Back at the Barnyard, Mr. Elliot in Invader Zim, Thunder in Teen Titans, Captain Bones and Lens McCracken in Crashbox, Lamont in Gargoyles, and King Goobot V in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (replacing Patrick Stewart). S. Scott Bullock also supplied the voice of Mr. Elliot in Invader Zim, Dash Baxter in Danny Phantom, and Dr. Damage in Butt-Ugly Martians. Bullock also appeared on camera in films and shows, such as Murder, She Wrote as a taxi driver, and Life Stinks as an outraged party guest. Bullock was the great nephew of writer, composer, and lyricist Walter Bullock. Bullock also played the antagonist Primarch Galenth Dysley / Barthandelus in Final Fantasy XIII. Filmography Animated roles * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series - F.T. * Back at the Barnyard - Eddy the Jersey Cow * Barnyard Commandos - * The New Adventures Of Captain Planet - Argos Bleak * Crashbox - Captain Bones / Lens McCracken * Danny Phantom - Dash Baxter / Klemper / Cujo the Ghost Dog / Walker's Goons / Additional Voices * Dink, the Little Dinosaur - Flapper * ''Invader Zim - Mr. Elliot * Mike Lu and Og - Wendell / Baggis * Tak and the Power of Juju - Psychic Juju * Teen Titans - Thunder * The Buzz on Maggie - Larry / Snap Carpenter / Additional Voices * The Fairly OddParents - Flappy Bob * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - King Goobot V * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Additional Voices * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Captain Ridiculous, Captain Handy, Lord Nickelbottoms and Additional Voices Movie roles * The Ant Bully - Glowworm * Barnyard: The Original Party Animals - Eddy the Jersey Cow * Defending Your Life - Daniel's Father * Life Stinks - Outraged Party Guest * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast - King Goobot V / Elvis Ooblar Video game roles * Final Fantasy X-2 - Logos * Final Fantasy XIII - Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus, Orphan (Shell form, Male half) * God Hand - Psychic Midget * MadWorld - President / Yee Fung / Little Eddie * Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - Ghost Dog / Dash Baxter * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction - * The Incredible Hulk - Vector * The Curse of Monkey Island - Lemonhead / Pirate 2 * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game - Various voices * The Suffering: Ties That Bind - The Creeper * World in Conflict - Various voices External links *Official website * Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:1956 births fr:S. Scott Bullock fi:S. Scott Bullock